They Don't Have To Know
by WhiteLotusBlossom547
Summary: "Screw the team, they don't have to know. We will date, we will see each other, and they don't even get to know it." "A…secret relationship?" Beast Boy and Raven are dating, but they are keeping it a secret from the team. BB/Rae, Slight Rob/Star.
1. The Beginning

Just a thing I had in my head. I have a MILLION things in my head right now, I just needed to get one of them down. This will be a multi-chap. If anyone read the beginning of _Haunted_, It's been a while, and I'm sorry. It's just that before I do anything with it, I need a clear vision of where it's going, but a new chap. will be up soon! Sorry for the long wait! Here's a link to it: .net/s/6097866/1/Haunted

If anyone reads Avatar fanfiction, and happen to read _Dark Secret_, again, sorry. My computer that I had that whole next chapter on won't turn on, so I can't publish the new chapter yet! Sorry! I'm trying my best! Here's a link to that: .net/s/5961999/1/Dark_Secret

And no, I'm not abandoning either fics just because I'm starting this one!

So here you go!

Oh, and please review!

Disclaimer: Why would anyone think I owned Teen Titans?

Cuz they're crazy. That's why.

* * *

He couldn't take it.

He _needed_ to see her.

The Teen Titans were all gathered together on the couch, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Starfire and Robin cheering them on, and Raven, sitting alone with a book in her hand. No one ever really knew which book, and did it even matter? Everyone was too absorbed in the head to head race that was taking place.

He concentrated hard. He would win, and she would smile. She would be proud, no matter how dumb she thought the whole thing was.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Yeah! I won! I won!" Beast Boy sang, boasting to Cyborg, who sat with a look of shock on his face.

"There's no way that little GRASS STAIN beat me, there's no way he beat me, there's no way he beat me..." The loser just kept repeating, while Starfire attempted to comfort him.

The book hid her secret smile, but Beast Boy knew it was there.

She stood up. "Now that that round of idiocy is over, I'm going to have some peace and quiet in my room." She shut her book, and walked out the door.

Beast Boy waited a moment before he said "Well, while you sulk here in your defeat and shame, my robotic friend, _I'll_ go have a victory nap." He raced off to his room, where he knew she'd be waiting. He typed in the combination, then quickly opened and closed the door that had 'Beast Boy' printed on it.

"Well, it's _almost_ clean." He heard a monotone voice behind him. He turned and faced her, who was pushing some clothes and socks around with her foot. She looked at him and smirked. "Congrats."

"I won for you." He said, taking a step closer.

"I feel so honored." She said with the sarcasm she wasn't even trying to hide.

"You should." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She blushed, he could even feel the heat travel from her face.

She looked down. "I hate this secret." Raven admitted.

Beast Boy sighed. "I know, Rae, me too. But, it's just, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Beast Boy remembered the day they decided to become a 'secret couple'.

**It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Except that the power had gone off, so everyone was just sitting on the sofa, doing nothing.**

**Beast Boy and Raven had recently become a couple. They had been on the balcony, watching the sunset like some cheesy Blockbuster movie. They had talked, and kissed once. And they decided that they would go on a date after they told the team.**

**Beast Boy played with his hands, stealing glances with Raven on the other side of the sofa, trying to figure out how to lead into it. He couldn't just blurt out 'Raven and I are a couple!' that would just be awkward.**

"**So…" He started. "You and Starfire, huh Robin?" The two both blushed, and Robin took her hand.**

"**Yeah, and 'bout time too, huh?" Cyborg playfully punched The Boy Wonder in the arm, Starfire giggled. Robin just blushed some more.**

"**It is most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "We have done the 'going out' now for two weeks!"**

**Robin smiled at her. "Two weeks and three days."**

"**Congrats." Raven said politely.**

**Beast Boy spoke up again. "I wonder if there will be any other couples in Titans Tower."**

"**Whoa, BB." Cyborg said, putting his hands up. "I mean, Raven and I are cool, ya know? But, not like that. And I think it's just one couple for now, unless you and Raven got together." Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all burst out laughing. Beast Boy fake-laughed, just to not look awkward. Raven was fine, she barely laughed anyway, so it didn't look weird when she didn't.**

"**That would be most amusing!" Starfire said, still laughing.**

"**Like **_**you two**_** would ever date!" Robin said, bursting out again.**

"**That would just be weird! And besides, you would leave me all alone, y'all!" Cyborg exclaimed, and everyone laughed some more. "The lone Cyborg around all this lovey-dovey-ness!"**

"**Imagine them **_**dating!**_**" Robin shouted over the laughter.**

"**It's like a flobgarb shloping a dignog!" Starfire said, and no one cared if they could understand it, they laughed anyway.**

"**Oh Beast Boy!" Cyborg said, mimicking Raven's monotone voice an octave higher. "You make me want to come out of my room more often, just to see your face!" More laughter. "I absolutely **_**adore**_** your fangs!" And more. Then he imitated Beast Boy. "I'd give up tofu and videogames just to see you not laugh at my jokes because I just love it when you make fun of me!" And more.**

**No one noticed when the two left the room, they were laughing so hard they were crying. They walked out into the hall, and when they were both satisfied with the distance, they stopped, just standing there, awkwardly.**

**Raven finally broke the silence. **"**Beast Boy, I don't know about this."**

"**Yeah, what would they say if they found out all they said was really…the **_**truth**_**?"**

"**I'll tell you what, we'd be ridiculed and would never be looked at the same. **_**Ever**_**."**

"**Everywhere we go we'll be harassed and made fun of."**

"**Well…goodbye then." Raven began walking away, he grabbed her arm.**

"**And where are you going?"**

"**We **_**obviously**_** can't date, or even be seen together." He knew when she looked sad, even if most people couldn't tell the difference, and she looked sad now.**

**He pulled her back in front of him. **"**Screw the team, they don't have to know. We **_**will**_** date, we **_**will**_** see each other, and they don't even get to know it."**

"**A…secret relationship?" She seemed unsure.**

"**If it means I can see you." Raven blushed at his words. He gave her a peck on the lips, then pulled back, putting his hands on her arms.**

**She smiled. "Okay."**

"**And just so you know, **_**I love it when you smile.**_**" He whispered in her ear, started walking away, then turned back to face her.**

"**I'll leave at seven for my convenient time of me gazing longingly at mopeds. Meet me at the park by seven thirty." He winked, then disappeared down the hallway. Raven smirked at how cool he thought he was. Who knew? Maybe she conveniently had a poetry reading she needed to get to.**

"Hey, hey." Beast Boy comforted her. "Sure, maybe it's secret dates, visits at night, little glances, winks here and there. Talks on the rooftop when everyone's somewhere else. It doesn't matter. At least I got you."

Raven smiled. "Okay. I'll be more patient. It's not easy having a boyfriend _and_ a secret _and_ powers to keep under control."

"You'll get it." He assured her, and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head and he put his around her waist.

It was bliss.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Yo BB! You asleep yet?" A heavy male voice seeped through the door. They immediately broke apart.

"I can hear you! You got 5 seconds to open this door! 5!"

"Meet me at the fountain in an hour, okay?" Beast Boy whispered.

"4!"

"Okay." Raven whispered back.

"3!"

Beast Boy gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"2!"

"Bye." And with that Raven teleported out of there.

"1!" Cyborg shouted while bursting the door open. Beast Boy did his best to act casual.

"Yo dude, we're goin out for pizza, you wanna come?"

"You know, I wanted to get that nap in, come up with some more jokes. You go ahead, order some pepperoni pizza for once."

Cyborg looked shocked. "Oh, um, okay man. Have fun." And Cyborg closed the door. Seconds later, black magic appeared through the floor and an empath came up through it.

"You say no?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." And Raven, in a very un-raven like manner, attacked his lips.

Something exploded in the corner. They didn't mind.

* * *

So how was that? I'd love to know your guys' opinions, so please review! But no flames, if you don't mind. :) I'll respond to all your reviews!

Signing off!

~Kara

aka WhiteLotusBlossom547


	2. Suspicions

O. My. God.

YAY!

Do you realize how happy I was to go onto my email and find all the reviews, story watches, and fave. stories this got so far! It's incredible! Thank you all so much!

So after freaking out over the feedback, i decided to write a new chapter ASAP.

Disclaimer:

WHY WOULD I OWN TEEN TITANS? I mean sure, I would _like_ to own Teen Titans, but _No._

* * *

She was wearing a long sleeved, tight fitting black shirt with a scoop neckline. On the bottom she wore dark skinny jeans and some black flats. Her purple hair was let down in its usual style. She looked at herself in the mirror once and sighed. She refused to pose in front of the mirror, like some stupid pre-teen who cared only about getting boys on their tails. Once she was pleased with herseld, she went into the hallway, walking down until she saw his name engraved in one of the doors. She knocked on his door and didn't have to wait long before he opened it. Normally, he just wore his uniform, so it was no surprise to find he was wearing it this time. They just stood there, waiting for someone to talk.

"Wow." He finally said. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Knowing the others, it'll probably be an hour just before they chose a topping."

He smiled. "Plenty of time."

They began walking out, but not before Beast Boy stealthily grabbed the digital camera from somewhere in the landfill he called a room.

…

They were sitting down in the surprisingly empty park. Surrounding them were trees, grass greener than Beast Boy, some scattered daffodils growing everywhere, and the best part, the fountain on which they were sitting on. It was big and circular, with a sculpture everyone assumed was abstract, as no one could figure out just what a bunch of parts arranged in a way that formed some geometric shape was supposed to be.

As she was staring off into space, looking at nothing in particular, he was staring at here. As soon as she noticed his gaze she blushed.

"Rae, it's been a little over a month since we've started…this…" Beast Boy began, taking her hand. She turned her head to face him. "And…well…"

"Spit it out, you idiot." She said in her normal voice, but he noticed the very slightest of smiles on her face.

"I wanted to give you something, a little thing to celebrate, and well…" He trailed off, pulling a necklace out of his pocket. The chain was gold, or at least gold colored. It led down to a gold locket, not in the shape of a heart, but rather a Raven. She gasped. He smiled and put it in her palm. She just gazed at it, shocked.

"Open it." He whispered.

She carefully clicked the locket open.

"My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

The song faded out as the locket automatically closed.

"Beast Boy. How did you-"

"I called a few people, made a few connections." He said, trying to make it sound as smooth and effortless as possible.

He grinned from ear to ear as she put in on. Carefully, he reached into his pocket, pulled out the camera, and snapped the picture, so quickly she didn't even see before he put it back in his pocket.

He kissed her in that moment, and she had no hesitation kissing back.

Beast Boy opened one eye, pulled the camera back out, and re-closed his eye as he snapped the picture.

Raven opened one of her eyes in annoyance as he snapped the second. Next thing Beast Boy knew, the camera just flew from his hand. He looked up, to notice it was hanging in the air, surrounded by black energy. Raven pulled away from the kiss and glared.

"What was _that_?" She asked, clearly unimpressed.

"What? Just because we're a secret that means we can't have memories?" He replied, acting quite innocent.

She sighed and let the camera drop back into his hands.

Somewhere across the park, hidden amongst the trees and bushes, a figure clothed in pure black was watching. He raised a cell phone up, pushed a number on speed dial, and held it up to his ear.

"Boss?"

"How has the mission been coming?" A voice came through the phone.

"I've got the targets in view. Should I proceed?"

"No. Wait for just the right moment. When the time comes, we will make our move. And the Teen Titans will fall apart."

"But sir-"

"Stick to the plan, Stroke. When the time is right, we will make our move. For now, let the love-birds have their fun. The closer they grow, the more destruction is made, and the harder the Titans fall."

"Any other orders."

"There is one thing you need to do…"

…

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. The secret couple got back just minutes before the other Titans, they never suspected a thing. But the next day, the Titans were called together for a team meeting. Four of the Titans were on the sofa, while the leader was standing in front of them.

"Titans," Robin began, "we have it on video that someone broke into the tower yesterday."

"What?" Starfire stood. "But nothing is missing, stolen, or destroyed. No one has been harmed. They didn't do anything!"

Cyborg played with his arm. "So far the only thing I'm picking up is an extra wire where there shouldn't be, but that's it man. Wait…" He played a bit more, pressing the screen a few times. "The only rooms they went into were Beast Boy's and Raven's, and then he just...left."

"But they were the two who _were_ here. Wouldn't they have seen something if someone had broken in?"

Everyone stared at them.

"I went into town, picked up a few things, got some balloons." Beast Boy lied.

"I was outside meditating." Raven lied as well.

"Something strange is going on here. I'm trying to check the video feed from their rooms, but it's like something's blocking my signal." Cyborg attempted. Beast Boy shot a questioning glance at Raven, but she just shrugged. Then...what was blocking the signal?

…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

"Raven?" A voice interrupted her from her meditation. She opened one eye to see it was Cyborg. She had been meditating in her room, and normally she would kick him out immediately. But she had to admit, she was freaked out. She had a feeling that whoever snuck into the tower knew about her and Beast Boy.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why not." She said, not showing any emotion.

"I just wanna know how you feel about this whole…break in thing."

"It happens. No damage was done, whatever."

"Raven… I feel like you're hiding something. I just can't figure out what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything." She said slowly.

Cyborg sighed. "Raven, if you have anything you need to tell me, you can say it now. I won't tell." He was looking her directly in the eye.

"I'm not hiding anything."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay." He said, and almost walked out of the room. Before he left, he turned and said "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Nowhere. I've always had it."

"Alright." And he closed the door.

Raven had a bit of trouble meditating after that.

…

"Okay, calm down, Beast Boy, calm down. Someone broke in, that doesn't mean anything, oh but what if he knows? Calm down, calm down…" The Changeling kept repeating to himself, pacing around his room.

"Friend Beast Boy?" A voice came through the door. Beast Boy nearly jumped when he heard it.

"May I come in?"

"Sure Starfire." Beast Boy said, trying to look as if he wasn't worried.

She opened the door and stepped into his room. Beast Boy always liked how he was one of the only people who could walk in his room and not be grossed out by anything. It was natural to her, she had grown up around strange items, being from Tameran.

"Beast Boy, I wish to know your feelings on what has happened."

"What? The break in? Psh, I'm totally cool."

"Are you sure? I would have been 'freaked out' if someone had busted into my room."

"Yeah, but I'm fine. It's fine, I'm fine, okay? Bye." He didn't mean to be rude, but he just _really_ needed to see Raven right now.

"Oh, alright." She said sadly, and walked out.

…

"You think what?" Robin asked. He, Cyborg, and Starfire were in the evidence room.

"Dude, I think something's going on. They're definitely hiding something, I just don't know what."

"Perhaps they are working for this 'Stroke'" Starfire suggested. They had figured out the name of him from the security video of him entering the house.

"Impossible. They're our friends." Robin assured.

"Man, Raven _and_ Beast Boy say they aren't scared about this thing. We all know they would be!"

"Beast Boy practically shooed me from his room."

"Raven said she wasn't hiding anything, but that's just what someone who was hiding something _would_ say! Plus she's wearing a necklace that I've never seen before, but she said she's had it forever."

"On my planet, a necklace is called a Habda, and only used when someone has done unforgivable acts of betrayal and feel the need to repent. Whatever their name meant, they would make a Habda themselves, with whatever symbol best represented their name, symbolizing their hard work to get to forgiveness and self discovery."

"It was in the shape of a Raven. Who knows what it could've meant on Azarath?"

"It was _their_ rooms that were broken into, and _their_ rooms that we cannot see on the security cameras."

"Okay, okay. I get your point. So what if they're hiding something? It doesn't mean they're working for Stroke."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, none of us like to admit it, but something strange is going on here. We have to look at all possibilities. They're hiding something. And no matter how much we hate it, it could be something we don't want to know."

…

"Raven!" Beast Boy called as he got into the almost-empty kitchen. She was there waiting for him. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Beast Boy, I'm scared. What if they find out that…well…"

"They won't be happy, that's for sure." He admitted.

"They'll never forgive us. We've never kept secrets this big from the team. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Hopefully, Rae, we won't have to. At least, not for much longer."

"But, you know how they'll react."

"Come on. We did this not because of the team, we did it because, in our hearts, we knew it was right. Remember what I said? Screw the team. This is something they don't get to know about. Now come on! This isn't the Raven I know. The Raven I know is strong, and can-"

"Shh!"

"Raven, I was on a roll-"

"Quiet you idiot. Unless you want this not to work out, act natural." She flew over to her book and opened it, sitting on the couch. Hearing the footsteps she must've, he ran to the couch, jumped over the back, grabbing the remote, and sat down, flipping to a random channel.

Seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey guys? What ya watching?" Robin asked, and took a seat next to Beast Boy. Starfire took the seat next to him. When Raven and Beast Boy were too involved in what they were doing, Robin and Starfire both looked back to Cyborg, who reached behind the toaster and pressed the record button on the audio recorder, making the tiny red light turn off.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Someone got BUSTED!

What will the team think? What do you think should happen next? Review por favor! AKA please!

And here for all the reviews I got:

FelynxTiger: Thanks for being the VERY FIRST REVIEWER! I'm glad you're interested in the story. Yeah, wonder how they'll tell the team NOW... :) I'll keep uploading. No worries.

lilswmr427: I was never planning on making this ultra-fluffy, but thsnks for keeping me on track. I think we can say things aren't all sunshine and butterflies now, can't we? :) I hope you like where I'm going with this!

Table for Two: Thank you so much! You really can motivate. I'm glad you thought everyone was in perfect character. I was kinda worried about that :). Yeah, Raven can be tough, especially when writing a Romance fic! I'll try to do as much as I can before you go back to school. Too bad you start the 25th. Hope you liked!

Raven2k8: Thanks! I wanted to introduce why they were in a secret relationship, and I wanted to sortof introduce it well, but not give too much away. I'm glad you think I did that! Hmm... they're facing quite complicated troubles...

Taut13: Thanks! Glad you like so far! Hope you liked the chapter and the ones to come!

Chico Magnifico: Yay! Glad you think so! Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Yeah, Cyborg and Starfire... did they have any reason to do that to poor Beast Boy and Raven? :( Shame on them! :) Thanks... and I'm a dudette. :D

Shadow-The Black Queen: Thank you! We all know what can happen with her powers when her emotions get out of hand. Glad you liked it!

And thanks to the following:

FelynxTiger, Taut13, Chico Magnifico, and Thowell3 for adding this to their story alert.

lilswmr427, Riding The Rough Waters, and Beautiful Storm Dancer for adding this to their favorite stories.

And to FelinxTiger for adding me to their Favorite Authors list!

Love you all! Please review! Maybe at least 5? I got 7 for chapter one, so , I hope that's not too much to ask. :)

~Kara

AKA WhiteLotusBlossom547

PS Any guesses as to who Stroke works for?


	3. Dialann

I'M !

OMG. There's 16 reviews. You guys rock.

But as loved as I am, I don't own Teen Titans.

No copyright and school. The world is just not fair.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Cyborg asked. They were in the evidence room. Beast Boy and Raven were in their rooms, at least, that's what they thought, unless they were planning something unforgivable…

Starfire nodded. "Oh please, just get it over with, I can barely take the suspense of this ordeal."

"Go on, Cy. Press play." Robin said, squeezing Starfire's hand.

Cyborg took a deep breath, and brought his mechanical finger on the green button.

They could faintly hear the opening of a door.

"Raven!" They heard a male voice say. Of course it was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'm scared. What if they find out that…well…" A worried monotone came through.

Starfire gasped, squeezing Robin's hand harder.

"They won't be happy, that's for sure."

"They'll never forgive us. We've never kept secrets this big from the team. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Cyborg swallowed.

"Hopefully, Rae, we won't have to. At least, not for much longer."

"But, you know how they'll react."

"Come on. We did this not because of the team, we did it because, in our hearts, we knew it was right. Remember what I said? Screw the team. This is something they don't get to know about. Now come on! This isn't the Raven I know. The Raven I know is strong, and can-"

"Shh!"

"Raven, I was on a roll-"

"Quiet you idiot. Unless you want this not to work out, act natural."

Footsteps were heard, the flipping of pages, the turning on of the T.V., and finally, the opening of a door.

"Hey guys? What ya watching?"

And the sound cut off.

There was silence in the room.

"They're hiding something." Robin said.

"And apparently, it's something we won't react well to." Cyborg finished.

Starfire broke down crying. Robin hugged her, looking at the cursed device that exposed the truth further.

"We should find more clues before we suspect anything more." Cyborg suggested.

Starfire looked up. "The necklace."

…

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room." Cyborg whispered. It seemed Raven's room was the thing that scared Cyborg most in the Tower.

"Quiet!" Starfire exclaimed. "It was you who suggested we search for it since friend Raven was not in the Tower at the moment!"

Robin looked around the room with a notebook in his hand, in case they needed to write something down.

"Fine, fine. But we don't even know if Raven has it on or not. She's been wearing it nonstop these days!" Cyborg said.

"Well maybe something else in here will be of use to us." Robin suggested.

"Or maybe something will be of use in Beast Boy's room?" He tried.

"Even I get the chills going in friend Beast Boy's room." Starfire admitted. "I do not dare investigate in there."

Cyborg sighed and began searching.

He investigated the bookshelves. He saw books of spells, books of magic, books of poetry, Literature, the list goes on and on. But then he found a book different from all the others. It was dark, but eye popping purple. In black letters it said "Dialann".

"Yo, anyone know what this means?"

The other two walked over to him.

"It's Irish." Starfire stated. "It reads 'Diary'."

"Should we open it?" Cyborg asked.

"It may give us a direct answer as to what they're hiding." Robin admitted.

"Just open it, oh I feel like such a kangepvvek!" Starfire exclaimed.

Cyborg took the book off the shelf. It was bound with a black lock, but not one any key could go through.

"What should we do?"

"Um…perhaps you need to say something to open it, such as 'Dialann Azarath Metrion'." Starfire suggested. The diary suddenly unlocked.

"How'd you do that, Star?" Robin asked.

"Um…It was a guess?"

He smiled at her.

Cyborg opened the Diary to the first page.

"To my Raven. For all of your secrets." He read aloud.

"Try going to the most recent entry." Robin suggested.

Cyborg flipped the pages and read more.

"'Dear Diary,  
There have been some break ins lately by Stroke, and I'm afraid the team will find out our secret. I know how they would react, seeing an example already.' What does that mean? 'Oh, and he gave me a necklace. It's absolutely beautiful, really, I don't know how he can afford this stuff. You wouldn't think we would be together, we're polar opposites. It's so strange, and so hard to keep this secret. But we've been managing, and we're happy. And I owe it all to Beast Boy. He's much better at keeping secrets than one would expect, including me. I really should return the favor, but I don't know if I can keep up with all the favors he's given me. I'm such an idiot.  
Oh well, I guess I'll sleep a bit now. Goodnight.  
Raven."

There was silence in the room as Cyborg slowly closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"It can't be." Starfire whispered.

"What are you doing in Raven's room?"

The three Titans twisted around to see a furious grass stain at the door.

"Beast Boy, we were just-" Robin began.

"Get out! It's a terrible thing to be snooping in her room! Do you know what she would say if she saw all of you in here?"

"Friend Beast Boy-"

"GET OUT!" He yelled again. The titans immediately rushed out of the empath's dark room, suddenly scared of Beast Boy.

The green Titan sighed, and looked to see if anything looked different. Nothing looked like it was missing or out of place, but he could never be sure.

"Well that was interesting." Normally he would jump in the air covering his face, but he knew that voice too well to be surprised by it.

He sighed again. "What do you think they were doing, Rae?"

She closed the door and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I don't know."

…

"She can't be working with that…that…Stroke!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Apparently she can." Cyborg said solemnly.

"She is." Robin added.

Starfire looked down. "And Beast Boy is helping her."

* * *

REVIEWS!

Chico Magnifico: You always seem to bring a smile to my face. It's good to know I'm so brilliant. :D Yes...not much fluff in this chapter. Oopsie. But more fluff shall come! P.S. I love the nickname. I may have to change my actual name to Blossomz... :D

FelynxTiger: U TURN! Hahaha, yeah, sorry I'm so slow! Ack, I'm so mad at myself!

TAUT13: Lol, BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Mhm, you're VERY close...

emotionalpoemgirl: Mhm, I'd say this is a pretty interesting theory...:D

Table for Two: Haha, I love that idea. That would've been interesting, and maybe I would've done it if I already didn't have a plan for this story! Curse my planning ahead! :D

I'm Home: New chappie for ya! Yeah, I don't like that they did that either, but it had to be done. And for once, Robin is the optimist! :)

KingofRandom117: Yes...yes they are...

B00K Freak: Yep! Multi Chap! Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Hehe, oh wells, she forgot about Trigon cuz she was with BB and that made her feel all warm and fuzzy :D

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: I would say they thought the worst on that one. Sad sad sad. :(

BIBI alls! Till next time! Which will be sooner! :D

Much love,

~Kara

Aka WhiteLotusBlossom547 "Blossomz" :D


	4. Stroke

OMG I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!  
OMG I'M **SO SORRY**. I TOTALLY LOST TRACK OF TIME AND I HAD NO IDEA I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS AND OMG I'M SO SORRY!

*bows to the faithful reviewers who put up with me

If I ever do that again, someone just PM me plz!

Kk, FINALLY, here's the new chappie!

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S TEEN TITANS...IS NOT OWNED BY ME!

* * *

"I still refuse to believe this." Starfire stated defiantly, crossing her arms.

"What choice do we have, Star?" Cyborg argued. "The proof is right there!"

"But…but….it just _can't _be true!" the alien began to bawl into her hands. Her boyfriend put an arm around her in comfort. "How…how could…h-how could they do this?"

Robin looked at his two team members. "We won't jump to any conclusions, okay? We will observe their behavior for a while and see what conclusion we end up with. We could have easily misunderstood what Raven said in her diary, okay?"

"…how?" Cyborg asked quietly. "What misunderstanding could we have come up with? It was written, right there."

"I don't know. Maybe it's something we can't imagine yet. But there's a chance they're still our friends. Okay, Star?"

The redhead nodded, drying her tears.

But deep in his mind, Robin too had his doubts.

…

In a green room, an equally green teenager was lost in thought on the bottom bunk of his bed. He was leaning against the headboard, in a somewhat laying down-sitting up position.

Beast Boy sighed, suddenly interested in numbers lately, which was strange, since math had always been his least favorite subject.

Seven months and three weeks since he and Raven had gotten together. The changeling took a quick glance at the calendar he had been given by her and smiled. Seven months, three weeks and five days.

Seven months, three weeks, and four days since they had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the team.

Twenty-eight days since he had told her he loved her.

Twenty-seven days since she had said it back.

Four days since their last date.

Two days since the team started acting weird.

"I don't particularly like that last one, but the others were all quite enjoyable memories."

Beast Boy smiled and glanced up at the empath that had, apparently, teleported into his room.

"You read my mind."

"Literally." She smirked, sitting down at the end of his bed and sighing.

Beast Boy sat up, concerned by her melancholy expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked at him sadly, then looked away, sighing again.

"They're getting suspicious." She stated.

Beast Boy sighed as well. "I know."

Tears began to well up in Raven's eyes, but she refused to let them out, scolding herself internally for how stupid she was being. "What…what are we going to do?" She asked helplessly.

"Shhh…" Beast Boy comforted, putting her arm around her and laying down, bringing her with him. She curled up next to him, her silent tears staining his shirt. "It's all going to be okay."

"Do you know how they'll react once they find out?"

"I know, Rae."

"…Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm crying."

"So?"

"So…why isn't something exploding already?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Are you wearing the necklace I got you?"

"Yeah, why?"

The green teenager's eyes lit up. "Really? You really like it?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Just tell me why that's important in this situation."

"Well, I heard that necklace, when worn by an Azarathian, can help them control their powers."

Raven sat up, teary eyes wide. "You…you did that for me?"

Beast Boy laughed, taking her cheek in his hand. "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled, laying back down, her head on his chest. "Can we just lay here for a while?"

"Well, I've got a pretty busy schedule, what with tofu eating and kicking Cy's butt at video games, but I think I can squeeze you in." He smirked.

They laid in silence for a while until Beast Boy apparently felt compelled to ruin the moment.

"Hey Raaaaaaaaaaaaaven."

"…what?" She asked, clearly not amused that the comfortable silence between them had been interrupted.

"Why did the cookie go to the doctor? He was feeling a little crummy! Haha, get it? Crummy?"

"You've told that one before. And it still isn't funny."

"Okay, I'll shut up now. But Rae?"

"Now what?"

She looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to say. He said nothing though, just stared at her. She hadn't even noticed they were both leaning in until their lips connected.

It began as just a chaste kiss. But then, as Beast Boy tangled his hands in Raven's hair and hers clutched his shirt, it naturally became more passionate.

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep._

The green room was filled with a red light as the two lovers looked up from their kiss, annoyed that they were interrupted. They looked at each other and nodded.

…

Starfire bolted into the main room.

"Who is the villain this time?" She asked Robin and Starfire, who were already in the common room.

"It seems to be our new friend Stroke in sector four. Where's Beast Boy and Raven?"

Starfire shrugged as the doors behind her opened, where the two missing members entered, breathless.

"What's the trouble?" Raven asked calmly.

"Uh…what, uh…new hairdo?" Cyborg asked, quite confused.

Raven, confused, looked at herself in a mirror that seemed to be conjured up out of nowhere. She saw what Cyborg was talking about. Her violet hair was ratted in every direction. Putting on a face of defiance, reading 'why-should-I-care-what-you-think-of-my-hair' she flattened it out. "What's the trouble?" She repeated, hoping to get an answer.

"It's Stroke, that guy who invaded the tower a few days ago." Robin answered. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a look at the sound of the guy who made them so on edge lately.

"Titans, let's go!" Robin shouted, and they headed to the T-Car.

…

When the Titans arrived, they were in a deserted part of Jump City.

"This place is quite creepy. Are you certain these are the correct coordinates?" Starfire asked, sticking close to Robin.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Star." Cyborg answered, checking on his arm again.

Meanwhile, a figure in the shadows watched the team.

"Target in sight, Master. Shall I proceed with the plan?"

"Go ahead, my loyal servant. This shall make our final production much more interesting." The voice on the other end of the phone said. He nodded and flipped it closed.

"So…are we just supposed to stand here looking like idiots until someone attacks us or what?" Beast Boy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Split up, team. We don't wanna be caught off guard." Robin ordered. The team nodded and did as their leader ordered them. While Beast Boy was walking down an alley, a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and he was pushed against the wall.

"Mrhphavenph?" He attempted to say her name, but her hand muffled his words.

"Be careful, okay? I have a bad feeling about this Stroke guy. A really bad feeling…" She took her hand off his mouth and he nodded.

"I'm Beast Man, remember? I can handle anything." He smiled, winking at her, and running off in the other direction.

"…I'm serious you idiot." She whispered as he disappeared around the corner. She turned the other way, only to crumple on the ground, clutching her head in pain.

"Raaaaven…" She shot her head up at the unfamiliar voice calling her name. She only saw a figure in black from head to toe. He wore silver boots with silver plating, gray gloves, and a silver belt. A silver and black mask concealed his whole face, only spots of white where the eyes were.

"W-Who are you?" She tentatively asked.

"Why Raven, I'm insulted you don't know me. Then again, we haven't officially met. He took her hands and banged her up against the wall. From his gloves came somewhat of an electric shock, causing Raven pain throughout her entire body. She screamed loudly, praying Beast Boy, praying _someone_ would hear. "The name's Stroke."

A scream echoed throughout the area as the Titans met back up.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, and the group went running towards the direction the scream came from. While running, Starfire and Cyborg shared a concerned look.

Stroke looked back towards where the cry of the girl's name was, then looked back at her.

He smirked under his mask, letting out yet another electric wave. She screamed again, but refused to cry. He leaned closer to her face, and her eyes widened in fear.

"I know your secret." He whispered, breaking the chain of her necklace and sticking it in him pocket. Her violet eyes widened even further as he released her. She dropped to the floor, without the energy to stand on her own two legs.

Then Stroke disappeared.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled as he was the first to reach her. She was shaking, her hair ratted, some of her cloak singed. He picked her up easily, and she clutched to him as if he was her life source, still shaking, eyes still wide. When the rest of the group reached, they were astonished, as Raven looked terrified.

"What happened?" Robin demanded.

Raven looked at each of the members of the team, stopping on Beast Boy. He could tell what the look in her eye read.

_He knows._

Then Raven looked up at all of them, her eyes now half-lidded from exhaustion caused by the electric shocks. "Stroke." She forced out, voice scratchy.

Then she fainted.

…

Raven's eyes opened slowly. She recognized the ceiling as her own. Moaning, she looked around.

"B-Beast Boy?" She asked, her voice still raspy.

His head shot up from his spot on the chair by her bed. "Raven!"

Her eyes opened fully, and all sleepiness she had gone. "Beast Boy!" She yelled, throwing herself on him. He hugged her back without question. She was shaking again, and he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"The team doesn't know I'm in here. The door is locked, the drapes closed. Now what did Stroke do?"

"H-He knows." She whispered. "He knows."

* * *

Worth the wait? I hope so!

BTW, I've decided that I'll do something that I did with another popular (more updated :P) fanfic of mine (Ghost Hunt fandom. Title: Beyond the Grave) and ask my readers if (in addition to feedback) they want me to read and review their stories. Ya know, like, read, then compliment, give constructive criticism, maybe even a fave :) I really enjoy doing it so just let me know in a review if you want me to read your story and I'll gladly oblige. (btw I ship BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee, JinxxKidFlash, etc. in case you have a story with one of them couples :D)

BTW if anyone finds me saying "ikr" that's just short for "I know, right?"

**Reviews!**

Titanlvr4evr: Thanks for being the first to review! Haha, yeah, they are clueless, huh? :D Thank you!

FelynxTiger: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it :)

Chris: Awwwww thanks. If you get a fanfiction account (or have one :D) let me know! I'd love to read your stories. Yeah, I've found that too. I constantly find myself making one of these characters OOC! I don't know, maybe, like, a lamp or alarm clock or something exploded :)

Lord Kain: Haha, thanks XD

dot: I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDAAAAAAAAATE T.T

X's Shadow: Haha, ikr? Haha, I hope you enjoy when that does happen. Thanks!

crazy nerd: Thanks :) I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG T.T

RascalKat: Awww yeah, Beast Boy's just sweet like that (ahhhhhh, Beast Boy *fangirl daydream) :D

lovingo0kawaii0ogirl: I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG T.T

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: Haha, yeah, I guess the team just thinks they hate each other too much or something xD I'M SO T.T

KingofRandom117: Haha...I'll...make sure to, uh, include them, then... xD

Dude Your Awesome8: Haha, yeaaaaah :D Thank you so much!

Romel: Awwwwww, thank you so much! :)

Devillsjustice: GAAAAAH I'M SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! T.T

Sophie: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! T.T

seddiefanwhowillgetmad: Hey RED! Thanks! Sorry for the long update. If I DID quit a story (which I don't intend to do) I would put a new chapter up. Worry not, though, I have absolutely no intention of quitting this fanfic :)

3Zutaraftw3: HEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey :) Haha, ikr? :P EMO DIARIES FTW! Haha, idk either, but I be glad you are :D

AGAIN SORRY!


	5. Rooftops and Rain

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY T.T

HOLY SH*T IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR?

_I'_. God I suck.

I'm so sorry. I got so wrapped up in my other fics I kept forgetting to update this one. T.T

I love all the reviewers who put up with me. I promise to update more often, especially since school will be ending soon :)

I'M SORRY

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, this fic would be updated much more often. Therefore, I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

A dark figure knelt before his superior as he watched footage play on a large computer screen.

"Master." He said.

"Stroke." He replied, turning to face him. "Have you fulfilled your mission?"

"I have retrieved a necklace from the witch, Sir."

"And you have passed along the message?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Very good."

…

At first their relationship had been…weird, to say the least.

Raven sat on the half-circular black couch in the living area of Titan's Tower, reading a book in a language no normal human being on the planet Earth could understand. Then again, she wasn't a normal human being.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! How many times do I need to tell you, that's MEAT! Meat as in animals! I probably knew them!"

"Nom nom nom, steak. Why don't you try some?"

"And so we're going to have to work on our hand-to-hand combat-"

"Hello my little bumgorf! Today would you like be cleaned in the tub of bath?"

"I turn into animals! How can you just-"

"Chomp chomp chomp-"

"Roundhouse kicks need work, so-"

"And you shall smell like soap and-"

"Why don't you-"

"Yummy-"

"And we need to-"

"The water will be warm and-"

The room was silenced as Raven suddenly stood, facing the kitchen area, visibly fuming.

"It's never quiet in here." She said in her normal monotone, and walked across the room and through the sliding doors.

Raven sighed as she sat down on her bed, opening her book once more to the page she had been struggling to read. However every word she tried to read seemed to blur in her mind as she saw them. Frustrated, she threw the object across the room, not caring where it landed, and held her head. Her mind seemed to be completely jumbled, refusing to concentrate on anything for more than a moment.

'_Calm down, Raven.'_ She told herself, taking a deep breath and lifting her body off her bed, crossing her legs in midair.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

After just a few moments of her normal chant the empath already felt relief. There was an instant calm in her head and she lowered herself back down onto the blanket.

Lately every moment Raven's head ran with thoughts. Whether they be thoughts of Stroke, how to keep Beast Boy and her a secret, Beast Boy in general, the team, her father, or whatever case the team happened to be investigating at the time, there was never any ease.

A knock on the door brought the pale girl's blue eyes to open. Upon opening the door, she found a tall redhead alien with a smile on her face.

"Hello, friend!"

"…What."

Starfire's smile immediately faltered at Raven's response. "I was coming here to do the 'checking up'."

"You're checking on me?"

"Our recent encounter with the Stroke had left you quite 'a mess' yesterday and-"

"I was caught off guard and my emotions got out of control. I was weak. Unprepared. That's my problem. I'm fine now."

For a moment, Starfire was silent before putting on a fake smile. "Oh, I see. It is good that you are alright." Then she turned to leave.

"Star."

She turned back to face her dark friend at the sound of her name.

"…thanks. For checking up on me."

Starfire's smile immediately brightened as she flew to her friend, attacking her with a bone-crushing hug, before flying down the hall and out of sight.

Sighing, Raven closed her door and jumped, putting her hand to her heart, trying in vain to calm her heartbeat. Walking closer to her window, she read the note taped to the outside of it that had spooked her moments before.

_Roof. I'll be waiting._

Shaking her head, she phased through the window and took off the note, tossing it into the sea. In moments she was on the roof, looking at a green figure laying down, staring at the sky.

"That's probably the worst way to watch a sunset I've ever seen."

Beast Boy said nothing, but smiled as he patted the space next to him.

"You expect me to lay on the dirty ground when someone could easily come up and see?"

"I've locked the door." Beast Boy shrugged, grinning. Raven couldn't help herself from lying down next to him on the roof of the tower.

It took them a long time for their relationship to get to a point where they were like this: Somewhat comfortable.

The green teenager looked over at his girlfriend, earning her head turning in his direction as well, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"…it's like when we got together." He whispered, reminiscing. "Laying on the roof, nothing but silence, no one but us, no worries…"

In their minds, the two teenagers thought of the time when they had become a couple.

…

It was a beautiful view. The sky was a pale blue. The sun had just set, yet it's light still lit the city. The water shimmered a beautiful silvery color. All the plants, grass, and trees were all a mixture of dark green and black to shadow every distinct leaf, gently swaying in the cool breeze. The city night lights had not yet come on. Raven could have sworn she was looking at a movie screen. Only the goosebumps on her arms as she wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to shield herself from the wind, convinced her that she was looking at reality. The view from the Titan's tower was always pretty, but this one was gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking.

Raven dangled her legs off the edge of the building and let her hood down. Her purple hair blew gently in front of her face as yet another breeze came. Slowly, she reached a pale hand up and tucked he strands behind her ear, giving herself full view of the sight before her.

Moments like these were just the kind she needed as an empath living with four other teenagers: relaxing, quiet, peaceful.

She sighed. "I know you're there, Beast Boy." The mood was considered ruined as she crossed her legs, resting her hands in her lap. She didn't look back at the green and very embarrassed boy behind her and continued to gaze at her world in front of her.

"Uh...ummm...how'd you know I was here?" he asked, sure he had been as silent as humanly possible.

"I can sense things, remember?" She replied as he plopped down next to her.

"Wow" his eyes opened wide. "What an awesome view."

"I highly doubt you actually know the meaning of that word."

"Huh?"

"'Awesome. Inspired or characterized by awe'. You most likely know it as a synonym for 'cool' or 'sweet'."

"Whatever, I think it's a cool view, that's all."

Raven just barely smiled. "Yeah."

Abruptly, Beast Boy sighed and laid down, hands behind his head. Raven looked down at him quizzically for a moment before brushing it off, trying to focus on admiring the scenery.

"Lay down, Rae."

It took Raven a good few seconds to calm herself before her shock and annoyance blew something up. Lay down? As in, lay down next to Beast Boy? What a recipe for disaster.

"Excuse me?"

"Lay down. It's very calming."

Now Raven knew that laying down would be a bad idea. It would probably bring up a whole bunch of complicated emotions that she wouldn't be able to suppress in time to save the city from losing power. However, Beast Boy had described it as 'calming', and she of all people was not in any position to pass up calming.

'_It's Beast Boy. How accurate can he be?'_ She tried to reason with herself. It was illogical and downright ridiculous to believe a single word he said. But Raven surprised herself by concluding that, just this once, she _wanted_ to trust him, proving that she _definitely_ needed that calm he was describing.

So, giving in, she decided to lay herself down on the cold roof of the T-shaped tower.

"_Okay. Calm. Breathe."_ She focused on her mantra, closing her eyes.

_Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, me-_

"You're missing the calming part, Rae."

Not missing a beat, she replied, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. These are the only calming things in my life that can suppress my emotions and keep the monster in me at bay. Closing the eyes is the best way to go."

"_Whoa. Why reveal all that information, Raven? Whatever. Relax. Breathe. Don't let it get to you."_

"I dunno. I think what makes it calming is what's right above our heads. I mean, if you think about it-"

"Since when do you think." She said with sarcasm laced in her words.

To her surprise, Beast Boy laughed.

"Come on Rae, just open your eyes and see what I mean."

"If I open my eyes, will you be quiet? And when exactly did I give you permission to call me 'Rae'?"

"Fine, I promise."

Sighing, she opened her eyes.

The somewhat dark sky was just beginning to show the glittering stars above their heads. The sun had disappeared over the horizon and the moon not yet high in the sky. It was so simple. Yet, it managed to take her breath away. Just looking at it, she found herself…calm.

"_Crap, Beast Boy was right for a change."_

"And stop calling yourself that."

Raven looked to the changeling quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"Monster. Stop using that word to describe yourself."

She barely showed a disbelieving smile. "Are you asking me to deny what I am?"

"I'm asking you to stop saying you're something you aren't."

She looked over to the shape shifter, thinking he was a mixture of a little sweet with a lot of idiotic. Yet his expression held no smile, no trace of laughter, no hint that he was joking in his request.

Raven sat up. "So, you want me to deny what I am?"

Fast as lighting, Beast Boy was sitting up, leaning over, holding her hand in his and her face in the other. He was staring at her, his face inches from hers. His expression held a mix of sadness, determination, and anger. Truth be told, Raven had only been more scared of the green teenager in his beastly form. This was so odd. _Why is he acting so out of character? Why is he holding me like this? _These questions repeated themselves in Raven's mind as she quickly tried to calm herself with her mantra.

"Never." He said firmly. "_Never _call yourself that."

Raven did not reply in defiance, coming to her senses and glaring at him.

All of a sudden, as if realizing what he was doing, Beast Boy looked as if he was a deer in headlights and let go of Raven, scooting further away from her.

"It's not like I can deny it." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"My father was Trigon, the ultimate evil. I was created for the sole purpose of bringing that evil to the world. My whole life I tried to fight it." She stared down at her dangling legs. "The evil inside of me. I didn't want to end the world. I didn't want to be evil. That's why I worked hard every single day to be as good as I could before betraying everyone I ever knew and loved. I neve thought I would survive. I never thought I would _win._ So when I defeated Trigon, I wondered if maybe…" She looked out to the sky. "Maybe I defeated the evil in me too. I hoped. I prayed. I begged for it to be gone." Her pale hand clutched the fabric over her heart, as if in pain. "But it's not. I can still feel it inside of me, taunting me every day, saying 'You'll never be good. You'll always hurt the people you try to save.'" Tears threatened to fall from Raven's eyes as a wind picked up around her. "I'm not good and it kills me. Every emotion I have is a danger, every feeling I have is a threat to everyone around me. And I can see that everyone's afraid of me, the dark girl who can't control the pain she causes." The wind died down as she breathed, trying to calm herself. "I can't…I can't control the evil inside of me. Trying to deny it would just cause more pain to everyone I love."

She breathed deeply, still not looking at Beast Boy, who was staring at her in awe. Angrily, she wiped her tears away, remembering just who she was talking to. "Why am I telling you this?" She said, reverting back to her cold demeanor. "You're obviously too simple minded to-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Beast Boy pulled her into a tight hug, ignoring the electric shock as Raven's powers reacted to her momentary shock.

"…Why are you always so nice to me?" She asked in a low voice.

He pulled away, holding onto her hand.

"Because you're strong, you're beautiful, you speak your mind, you make fun of me, and I think you're a pretty amazing person."

And with that, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"_What is he doing?" _Raven thought. _"What are _you _doing? Stop kissing back! Why aren't you angry? Be angry! It's Beast Boy! He…he's kissing you!...He's…he's kissing me?"_

And that's the moment Raven stopped fighting, closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

When he pulled away, it seemed like an eternity before either of them spoke, leaning their heads against each other's and looking into their eyes.

"_He…he…HE KISSED ME?"_

All of a sudden, Raven pulled back, stood up and began pacing.

"…" It seemed like she was chanting at light speed as her feet took her back and forth across the tower.

"Uh…Rae?" Beast Boy asked warily, standing up. "Are you okay?"

She let out a very un-Ravenlike short laugh and turned to look at him. "Am I _okay?_" Her look of disbelief morphed into one of anger as her eyes glowed white. "_Am I okay? _You _kissed_ me!"

"Well, you kinda kissed back."

The purple-haired girl growled and went back to chanting. However, her attempts seemed to be futile as a black aura surrounded her with every step she took.

"-You-You kissed me!...You…you…kissed me…" Her breath began to slow as she regained her composure, the blackness disappearing and her eyes returning to normal color. "Why," She cleared her throat, trying to seem more cold than shocked. "Why did you kiss me?"

Laughing nervously, Beast Boy replied, "Um…I think I answered that...before the kiss…you know?"

Raven thought back to his words.

_Strong._

_Beautiful._

_Speak your mind._

_Make fun._

_Pretty amazing._

_Amazing._

Trying to keep her emotions in control, she looked to the side. "You…you really think I'm amazing?" she mumbled.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah. Look," he said, walking closer. "I know that I'm weird and silly and a dork. But I…I really like you, Rae. Maybe, you and me…"

"_Crap."_ He thought. "_I forgot how terrible I am at pick-up lines_."

"Uh…we could…uh…go riding…on my moped…?"

"Do you own a moped?" She interrogated looking at him.

Beast Boy blushed. "Uh, no…that's right…I don't…own…a moped…but uh…"

"_He's cute when he blushes."_

"Sure." She replied, shaking her head at his downright lameness.

"W-What?"

"_What? What am I doing? It's _Beast Boy_."_

"To answer your real question, yes, I'll go out with you."

He smiled. "G-great. So, uh, when? What do you want to do? Where should we go? Wh-"

She turned to walk away and shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

…

That was the night Raven let her guard down. Their first date-dinner at a nice café- was really uncomfortable. Beast Boy had embarrassed himself the entire night with his failed attempts at smoothness, and Raven had completely closed back up again, mostly talking in her monotone voice and replying with one-word answers to Beast Boy's questions that he had hoped would destroy the awkwardness. Luckily, walking home it had been raining, and without even thinking Beast Boy had given her his jacket. Raven had been wearing black jeans, gray wedges that Star had insisted on making her wear to the coffee shop she thought she was going to, and a blue tank top. She had shrugged it away, insisting that she was fine and that he would get wet, and the water would make the Tower smell like a wet dog. He had laughed at this and surprised her by holding the jacket over his head.

…

"What are you doing?" She questioned, the lack of care in her voice masking her genuine curiosity.

"Get under."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Rae, it's almost time to walk, the light will be red any second!"

"I can easily make a disk above my head to prevent water fro-"

"Come on!" He yelled excitedly, a big smile on his face as the white man appeared signaling them to cross. He quickly grabbed her waist with his right hand, held the jacket up with his other, and began running across the sidewalk. Raven had no choice but to run with him and hold her side of the jacket over her head with her right hand. They made it across the street and, noticing no cars, turned left and proceeded to run across the other street.

Suddenly a small black car came speeding down the street. Raven tripped on her wedges, cursing the damned things as she stumbled forward. The changeling quickly reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her back into his chest. The two jumped back just in time to avoid being run over, but the jacket had been completely forgotten in the uproar. Beast Boy continued to run with Raven to the safety of the sidewalk. By the time they reached, they were both breathing heavily, Beast Boy in hysterics.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked, his laughter slowing and his breathing getting heavier.

"Fun?" She questioned, looking up at him. How strange, to be looking up at Beast Boy. Hadn't he just been shorter than her the other day?

"I'm cold, I'm wet, and you almost got us killed!" She yelled, trying to keep her cool.

He looked at her with sudden concern. "God, you must be freezing!" He exclaimed. Without seeming to care that she would probably beat him up, that her emotions could get out of control, or that she would be so mad at him and never talk to him again, he pulled her into a hug, her bare arms against his chest and his hands rubbing her back.

Raven stood there, frozen for a minute as she tried to think of her mantra in her head before sense caught up with her. She then tried to break from the green boy's grasp, which she thought would be easy. However, he was a lot stronger than she realized and held her firmly in place.

"You're so cold, Rae." He whispered.

"Let go."

"Not until you're warm."

So they stood there in each other's embrace, and after a while Raven didn't mind anymore. In fact, she found his hug quite…_comfortable._

Beast Boy finally placed a tender kiss on her forehead and Raven closed her eyes, not quite understanding the tingling feeling he always gave her. Not just his kisses, but his mere presence was beginning to make her feel comfortable. It was beginning to make her feel…_safe._ She felt _safe._ With _Beast Boy_ of all people. But Raven, standing in his arms, his lips upon her forehead, was beginning to feel less and less caring of that fact.

…

Afterwards they had headed home towards the tower and, deciding that going home together wouldn't be a good idea, Raven had gone ahead. Before leaving, she had surprised Beast Boy by telling him hesitantly that she had had a great time. After that things got better and better between them.

The two smiled at the memories as they laid on the rooftop, hand in hand.

"You wanted me to remember that, didn't you?"

"Hm?" Beast Boy asked, turning his head back toward her.

"You wanted me to stop worrying, so you wanted to remind me of when everything was good, didn't you." She didn't ask, she was making a statement, confident in her analysis.

"Well _that_…and I thought the sky just looked _soooooo_ pretty-"

She scoffed. "Forget it." She said, taking her hand from his. However, he yanked it back, not allowing her to move.

"You seemed so scared." He told her, his eyes holding genuine concern. "I thought if you remembered, you would remember that you have me. You wouldn't leave me…"

"…you think I'll leave you because I'm afraid?"

"…you try to hide it, but I can see it in your eyes. You're so afraid that he'll use our relationship against us, that he'll tell the team, that our friends will never trust us again. And I know you can't lose them. But…Rae…" He said, caressing her hand and turning onto his side, facing her. "I can't lose you either."

"Idiot." Raven muttered, shaking her head and turning on her side as well. "Do you still have no idea how much you mean to me?"

"Rae-"

Before she probably would have exploded at him exclaiming how difficult he was. Now, she scooted closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You think I can't lose you? You're the only one I've ever felt so comfortable around. I…I love you, Beast Boy."

His eyes widened. Whenever she had said it before, it had been in response to him saying it to her. Now, the tables had turned and she had initiated it.

She looked deep into his eyes. "I depend on you so much more than you know."

With that, Beast Boy laid on his back again and pulled her onto his chest. The two simply closed their eyes, content with their one moment of peace and each other's presence.

…

Starfire burst into Robin's room, sobs shaking her body and hiccups escaping from her mouth.

"Star!" He exclaimed, running towards his girlfriend and attempting to steady her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Star, shhhh, Star, what is it?" He said, sitting on the ground with her and setting her on his lap, hugging her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I cannot accept it." She choked out.

"What?"

"Raven and Beast Boy…they…they cannot be bad. They cannot!"

"Star…" He whispered, stroking her long red hair and rubbing circles on her back.

"Perhaps we were too quick to judge." She suggested, bringing her head up to look at him. "Perhaps we should just ask them and-"

"And then what, Star?" He said with a pained expression on his face. "We've already confirmed that they're hiding something from us, and with what we've found in Raven's diary and on the audio recording…what other possibilities are there?"

"But Robin…"

"I don't want to admit it either, Star. But even if they aren't working for Stroke, they're hiding something bad from us. If there is _any_ way they're not working for Stroke," He took his hand from her hair and brought it to her cheek. "I promise I will find out exactly what they're up to. I will work day and night to find out. And if it's not as bad as we think, then great, but…" He sighed. "It seemed like something they were scared to tell us, Star. Something that we wouldn't respond well to."

"No." She shook her head, more tears escaping her eyes.

"I will try _so hard_ to get any evidence against our theory. But until then…we have to work with what we have. We have to prepare for the worst. Otherwise we'll all get hurt." He wiped her face with his gloved hand. "I can't see you get hurt."

"But will we not already be hurt if we lose our friendship with them?"

Robin took a deep breath, not even wanting to imagine the very probable scenario.

"When you were Slade's apprentice, we fought for you. Are we not going to fight for them?"

"We'll fight, Star. We'll fight with all we've got. But for now, we'll have to bear it."

She nodded and sobbed more.

The two looked up at Cyborg's knock on the door.

"Y'all aren't gonna like this."

…

"So I tapped into the log records of when each of us leaves and enters the tower. It's automatically updated using the technology throughout the tower." Cyborg said as Robin, Starfire and him were entering the security room. It was a dark room with tons of tv screens, each with a different room in the Tower displayed. "Because of Stroke's first visit, we haven't been able to view Beast Boy's or Raven's rooms, or any of the hallways in the Tower. It would normally make more sense for a villain to turn of security to all the entrances, if not the entire Tower. The fact that he didn't want us seeing into their rooms in very suspicious."

Robin squeezed Starfire's hand, letting her know he was there for her.

"Anyway, from the log, suspicious activity has been surrounding BB and Raven. How we didn't notice it before is kinda shocking."

"What is it?" Robin inquired.

"They leave Tower within five minute intervals of each other and come back around the same times."

"For how long?"

"Unfortunately, there's a glitch in the system. The supercomputer has stopped telling me the dates. I don't know when any of this happened, it only keeps track of the time."

"Can't we track this based off of when we've left the Tower? Or even tried counting backwards and separating the days?"

"I tried that, but you have no clue how irregular our trips are. A while back we took a week trip to the Titans East, we've had our slow days where we've done nothing all day, and then we have days where we're out fighting crime. And there are way too many accounts for us to base it off of when we've left. We wouldn't even remember half of the time where we left or came from. It's a lot more tricky than I expected."

Robin glared. "Exactly how many accounts _have _there been?"

"47 accounts to this date."

Starfire fell to her knees.

"Star?" Robin asked, touching her shoulder.

"There's no denying it now, is there?" Her voice sounded weak, as if she was tired of lying to herself. "They've met with Stroke 47 times. They've worked with Stroke 47 times. They really have betrayed us, haven't they?"

* * *

I really wanted to make this chapter worth the wait, so I worked really hard to make it good. So this turned out to be super long (4,435 words!) I also wanted to put in when they get together before things started to get really intense. A nice look at their relationship as a whole before picking back up on the badness. Thank you to all who support me even though I suck at updating. I love you all!

What do _you_ think will happen next? ;)

And guys, if it's been as long as it has, or even if it's been just a month since the last chapter, I BEG OF YOU to message me and say "EHEM. WHERE IS MY STORY." I can promise you a new chapter will not be far behind, plus you will get a special mention :)

REVIEWS

The Cretin: Haha, maybe in one of these chapters I'll explain how he got the necklace, but I can assure you it will come up again. Thank you for the compliments. I agree with you, reading back it does seem rushed, so I'm trying to work on that. It means a lot to me that you'll always be there. Anyway, I still apologize for updating so late. :)

lafalot22: Thank you! I'll write more soon!

MaxandFang101: Thanks! I'm sorry for updating so late, I promise to update more regularly :)

AvidReader95: Thanks. I agreed with you, which is why I was like "shoot!" and tried to fix it in the beginning of this chapter.

Night-Witch-Watch-Out: Thank you! I will try to use more imagery in future chapters. Wonderful advice :)

Dude Your Awesome8: I'MSORRYI'MSORRY I DID IT AGAIN T.T Well, I hope it was worth the wait again and I promise to update more :)

Jenna912: You may be on to something there... ;)

Sonicthehedgewolf: Thanks! I apologize for the late update. I don't really have an idea of how many chapters, but I do have a plan for where I want this story to go. And believe me, it will be picking up soon.

2lazy2login: Thanks. I promise to update soon!


	6. Gentle Kisses

I did better with the updating this time, no?

Teen Titans. I don't own it.

* * *

Raven took the purple book off the bookshelf and gently touched the raised black script. "Dialann", it said, meaning 'diary' in Irish. Why Beast Boy had decided to give her an Irish diary was yet to be confirmed, however she had an idea that it had something to do with green and him being green, Ireland having green stuff and so on and so forth. She shook her head at the subtle hint that he wanted her to think of him each and every time she looked at the front cover. The witch had gone ahead and made the lock that came with it magic, so that only she could get in. Not long ago she had changed it from a spin on her mantra to her merely touching the lock and sending a surge of energy into it, making the black glow white and unlocking. She did so and looked at the inside cover, his messy handwriting standing out from the overall neatness of the book.

'_To my Raven. For all of your secrets.'_

"_My Raven? A bit intimate for only a month of dating."_ She had said when he gave it to her.

"_Well since we've started this whole 'secret relationship' thing, aren't we already closer than other couples at this point? With us keeping this secret, a diary seemed kinda…appropriate? For our one month anniversary, I mean."_

She smiled, remembering how flustered she had secretly been at his thoughtfulness.

'_Our one month anniversary.'_ She thought. That was seven months ago to this day. Eight months ago they had shared their first kiss, planned their first date, and for the first time started to confront their feelings for one another on the roof of Titan's Tower. In the early months, they had done at least something for every anniversary. Later, Raven had grown tired of it and insisted they only celebrate the even months. She didn't know why the even months, as odd suited them much better in terms of describing their relationship.

She sat on her bed and took a pen that looked like a black feather quill in her hand. Slowly, her hand brought the pen to the paper and she started to write.

'Dear Diary,'

She scoffed.

'I don't really know why I start with 'Dear Diary'. I'm not sure why the majority of the human population does. Hell, I'm not even sure I know why I keep a diary. Is it just because Beast Boy gave it to me?...No. It's because there's so much in my head, so much to worry about that writing it down seems like the only safe method of letting it out.

'When we started dating secretly, it was because we were scared of teasing and mockery. What idiots we were. At the time we didn't even have confidence in our own relationship, let alone confidence that the team would handle it well. And we can't be blamed, especially after the laughter at the mere thought of us dating. We always thought it would just be for a month or so, and after that we would confess. That wouldn't have been so bad, a month. All it would take was a quick apology and a confession. The team would most likely apologize for making us go to such extremes and all would be right in the world.

'But no. After a few months the fear of rejection turned into fear of them finding out in general. Now I'm just scared of the anger and the betrayal my friends would feel after 8 months of hiding something. They would be hurt at the thought of not being trustworthy. And I'm terrified that it'll hurt both them and us. It's gotten that bad. I feel the need to refer to a "team" as "them" and "us". Because of us we're divided. Because of this relationship it feels like it's us against the world. Because of us…

'However, no matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to regret it. Because no matter who gets hurt, the last 8 months I've spent with Beast Boy have been the happiest in my life. That's terrible, not caring about the consequences. I guess he does that to me when he's around. He makes me want to not care anymore. He's obnoxious, clingy, and a nerd. He's also bright, fun, and caring. And I love absolutely everything about him. His happiness is infectious. I don't even know how this happened. Tell me all of this a year ago and I would send you to another dimension. But I do. I love him. I love him so much and I don't know what to do. But right now, this diary is the only one that can know.

'Raven.'

She sighed and closed the diary, the lock returning back to its black color and sealing the book shut.

"Aww, you left out the part where I'm exceptionally handsome." Whined a voice above her.

"Wow, exceptionally. Big word for you." She smirked, walking past the green guy and putting the diary back on the bookshelf.

Beast Boy brushed off his shoulder. "I know things." He smiled, and, while her back was turned, grabbed Raven's hand. Her stumbling feet followed her upper body, which had been turned so that she was facing him. He cradled her face in his hands and placed a quick peck on her lips, smiling in delight at her shocked expression as she literally sent shockwaves throughout his body. To him it felt like no more than a slight tingle when their lips connected, a direct result of his insistence in surprising her despite knowing her powers would probably get out of hand.

He pulled away from the short kiss with a big grin on his face, completely and totally happy with his success in giving her a surprise. "Happy 8 month anniversary." He said in a quiet voice.

The girl looked deeply into his green eyes.

"What exploded this time?" She whispered, silently cursing herself for possibly breaking the moment.

Beast Boy, however, would have no moment-breaking on his anniversary, it seemed. Instead he caressed her face with his thumbs and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Nothing."

With that word he returned his lips to hers as he kissed her sweetly. Raven concluded in her mind that if she had a list of her favorite Beast Boy kisses, this one would definitely be in the top three, if not her favorite. He was kissing her gently, softly, like he was cherishing every second. This kiss made it seem as if Beast Boy was using his lips to show her just how much she meant to him. It made her feel important and loved. It often amazed her just how much he could do to her just by pressing his lips to hers.

After slowly breaking away and standing in each other's embrace for a moment, Beast Boy playfully tapped his finger to her nose.

"Now you go tell that diary of yours what a good kisser I am."

She scoffed, walking out of his arms and sitting on her bed in defiance. Instead of looking hurt, Beast Boy pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and bounced over to her, plopping down on the bed to her left.

"What shall we do this time?" He asked, holding out the paper in front of them with his left hand and wrapping the other around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You still have this? You made it on our first anniversary."

"You say that every time. Hmmm, dinner and a movie? No, too normal. Plus there aren't any good horror films out. Picnic? Oh wait, that was the fourth anniversary. Roller-skating? But you were saying how much you hated it, better cross it-"

"For the love of God, choose something already."

"You pick! There has to be something you wanna do."

She thought for a moment before pointing to a bullet point on the list.

"The beach?"

"We don't go often, so…"

"Awesome! Pick you up at 7." He exclaimed, hopping off the bed and winking before morphing into a fly and disappearing into the vents.

…

"What have you discovered?"

"They're going to the beach for their eight month anniversary, Master."

"How lovely. I take it we're still getting the video feed, correct? And you have gathered the necessary supplies?"

"Yes, Master. But with all due respect, what are we using all of this for?"

The figure grabbed their worker's neck.

"All in due time." He said, releasing the other and throwing him to the ground in one swift motion. "But worry not. Everything we are doing is working perfectly. It won't be long before the Titans are destroyed."

* * *

Yeah, sorry it's such a short chapter in comparison, but I really wanted to get it out and didn't want to write the whole beach scene right now, so I just ended it early. Do not fear! The anniversary scene is not far away!

Thank you to all the people who listened to me and said "EHEM. WHERE IS MY STORY." Honestly, you guys motivate me so much. And see? It gets you a chapter! Especially thank you to Katwizzle who PMed me and really made me sit down and say to myself "Hey. You. Write. NOW." You are all obligated to go PM this person and say "OMG YOU HAVE MADE THE UN-UPDATABLE UPDATABLE. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE HISTORY OF THIS STORY KARA ALWAYS WAITS SO LONG YOU ARE MY SAVIOR." (But honestly, I suck at updating and really do apologize.

The Cretin: ZAP. There you go! CHIPPPPPPPPS AHOY. But seriously, the chewie kind is the only good kind. Who likes crunchy cookies? I am honestly amazed that you are still here. Thank you so much. I looked at the review and I was like "Whaaaaaaaaa? This person is still here tolerating me?" Thank you so much! *tries to do an awkward rocker symbol in a failed attempt to look cool.

Shadowpool95: Thanks! Haha, I know, they're pretty dense, I frequently find my eye twitching even as I'm writing their scenes.

obsessive360: Haha yeppers, he sure does. Way to go, Batman! Look what you've done! GO NCIS!

Titanlvr4ever: I know! lkjhgfdghjklkjhgfrertyuio'igfdcv bnm,lkjhgfds6rtryui

sick-of- this: Thank you! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!

GreennaveyblueRaven: AWESOMESAUCE. RIGHT HURR. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME. Haha thanks, I tried to convey a little more that no one really wants to think that Beast Boy and Raven are working with Stroke and that their trying to find alternatives, but that it just didn't seem likely at that point. I guess you'll just have to find out ;)

Katwizzle: Yeppp, I suck at updating xD Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for your determination :)

ImmortalMissRaven: Thanks! I know, haha. They're pretty much taking all the right evidence, but drawing the wrong conclusions I suppose you could say :)

Ravera's Angel: Thank you! Fo riz, I shall now use it in my everyday conversation.

Don'tDissTheSonic: Thank you very much, it means a lot :)

2-shadows: You are allowed to beg for more whenever you please :)

JoMo5666: OK! Wait...you like the JoMo too? The wonderful Joseph Morgan? :O

Guest: K man. Dude. Guy. G-Guy-man. (Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie.) ;) Thank you!

I hope you guys like your review-response thingies, haha :)

Until next time!

~WhiteLotusBlossom547

aka Kara


End file.
